Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a control method of the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a service discovery technique for searching for an available service before connecting to a wireless network has been proposed. With this technique, a wireless network that provides a desired service can be detected before the connection, and thus it is possible to seamlessly perform process from wireless network connection to various service processes. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-521190 proposes a technique with which service information is exchanged before establishment of a connection between apparatuses, and connection is established after it is determined that a desired service is being provided.
In the case where the above-described service discovery technique is applied to a mobile-type electronic device, it is desirable that a response function for service search requests from an external apparatus is always enabled in the waiting state. However, with a mobile electronic device that is driven by a battery, such as a mobile phone or a digital camera, a reduction in power consumption in the waiting state in which the electronic device can receive a service search request from the external apparatus is an important problem.